


Your body is my Heaven

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam are both beautiful, Gabriel fixes that, Gabriel is an amazing boyfriend, M/M, Model Gabriel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel, Sam doesn't know that he is beautiful, like how are they even real?, so are the actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Gabriel posts a picture of him and Sam on his Instagram account and the comments are very positive. They also say that Sam is 'sexy as fuck' but the taller man doesn't believe it so it's up to Gabe to make sure that Sam knows how gorgeous he is.





	Your body is my Heaven

„I can’t believe it!” Gabriel exclaimed as he ungracefully threw himself onto the king-size bed. 

Sam looked at his boyfriend with a curious smile and a raised eyebrow. The short man’s face was so close to the phone screen his nose almost touched the surface. Sam would have laughed at the scrunched up nose and squinting eyes combo that made Gabriel look even more child-like than his usual self if he wasn’t genuinely interested in the reason that caused Gabriel’s outburst. Sam kept his stare on his boyfriend in the hope of being noticed but Gabriel remained silent and carried on tapping his phone rapidly. 

„Mind sharing it with the class?” Sam inquired after clearly being ignored by his partner. 

Gabriel, as if noticing Sam for the first time, turned around in a haze with eyes still narrowed and forehead slightly wrinkled. Even those tiny signs of age couldn’t possibly ruin the masterpiece that was Gabriel Novak. Somehow even those wrinkles worked in his favour, making him look more natural and sexy. Sam long accepted that his boyfriend was most likely sculpted by God himself or some other deity because there was not a single body flaw on Gabriel’s figure. Sam was certain about it because he saw and memorized every inch of Gabe’s body in such detail that he could rebuild the man. Even his minor imperfections were only adding to the overall effect, and the natural beauty that Gabriel represented was mesmerizing and inspirational at the same time. That’s why a lot of people liked him and hired him as a professional model. Gabriel always stuck to the ground rules he established early in his career: he didn’t use much makeup and never followed impossible and absurd diets; he believed in healthy eating (with the occasional treats he couldn’t deny from himself) and regular workout, he avoided companies that photoshopped their models’ pictures and made them look unrealistic; and he swore to never go under plastic surgery even if he would be more successful after the ’upgrade’. 

Sam had many doubts and self-esteem issues at the beginning of their relationship since he was no match to Gabriel’s beauty but slowly and surely his boyfriend made him realise how much he was actually worth and restored Sam’s confidence. Until this day, Sam’s thoughts left him to wonder how they ended up together. How did Gabriel spot him in the crowd, Sam of all people, and what made him approach the tall man and ask him out on a date? Sam heard the answer so many times before he could recite it in his sleep, but these questions weren’t destroying his healthy self-image or made him feel insecure around the shorter male like Gabriel feared. No, they just made him appreciate the blond-haired man even more and gave Sam a chance to finally feel lucky for once in his life. 

„Sorry, Samshine. I was distracted, didn’t even say hello to you.” Gabriel said with guilt (and a glimpse of mischief) in his eyes as he leaned closer and kissed Sam deeply and hungrily. Sam moaned into the kiss and let a playful smile found its way onto his lips. Gabriel always got horny after hours spent at the gym. It was beyond Sam’s comprehension of how the small man had still enough energy and stamina to do those amazing things with his body after his strenuous workout. Not like Sam was complaining. 

However, Sam really wanted to know what Gabriel was talking about when he entered the room so, as reluctant as he was, he had to pull away from Gabe’s heated kisses that already had him heaving heavily and lusting for more. 

„First,” Sam sighed and took a calming breath, „Tell me what were you so hooked up on earlier. You know how we got if we don’t take a break now.” 

Gabriel pouted in disappointment, reminding Sam of a sad corgi, but pushed himself up into a sitting position, nonetheless, and took his phone in hand. With his new-found excitement, he pushed the device under Sam’s nose so the other can examine the screen as thoroughly as the shorter man had a few minutes ago. Sam put some space between the screen and his face before looking at the page that was open on Gabriel’s phone. 

It was his Instagram account with 27,9 M followers constantly being updated about his life and his latest projects. Sam didn’t know what he was supposed to found so shocking about the page, he had seen it many times before, obviously, since he was one out of that 27,9 M. Fortunately, Gabriel wasn’t known for his patience and was pressed into Sam’s side in a second, opening one of the pictures on the site. 

„3,2 M people have hearted this picture since I uploaded it a few days ago.” Gabe said with awe in his voice and Sam understood the big fuss instantly, realisation finally sinking in. It was the first-ever picture that Gabriel posted of them together on his account, declaring Sam as his boyfriend and officially making their relationship known to the public, meanwhile breaking the hearts of many previously hopeful girls and boys. Gabriel’s followers had been informed about Gabe’s sexuality a long time ago, the short man showing nothing but pride and delight at having the opportunity to be so open in front of his fans, and encouraging everybody to not be afraid of showing who they really were. Gabriel, as Sam came to know, was never the one to hide his true nature from people. He was rather the ’Love it or get the fuck out’ type who respected those who didn’t like him but no way in hell would he let those people bring him down. Gabriel embraced his pansexuality and people embraced him with love in return. This one, however, was the first picture Gabe had ever posted of his partner. Which was Sam. And will be for a long time. 

„So people like it?” Sam asked with great joy but he still couldn’t believe his eyes. All those supportive and encouraging comments and the congratulations were too overwhelming for an ordinary guy like Sam. 

„Like it?” Gabriel squealed and seized his phone back from his boyfriend. „People absolutely ** LOVE ** it!” He shouted happily as he jumped to his feet, still standing on their bed and hovering down at Sam. „This is the most liked picture on my Instagram and the feedback is nothing but positive.” Gabriel explained then quickly added. „Of course, there are some rude and homophobic messages but as soon as they pop up somebody hollers at them and defends our relationship so these assholes don’t stand a fucking chance.” 

Gabriel was vibrating, shining with happiness and pride, his eyes clouded with tears of relief. Sam grabbed his hands and pulled the man down beside him, laying his head onto his chest and intertwining their fingers together, giving it a light squeez. 

„Of course the comments are cheerful, we are talking about your fans after all.” Sam commented and Gabriel laughed at the statement. They were hugging each other on top of the sheets, listening to each other’s heartbeats and enjoying the quiet bliss of comfort and happiness. Gabriel drew circles into Sam’s chest and sighed contently at the feeling of strong arms holding him close, keeping him safe and warm. 

„By the way,” Gabriel spoke up and looked at Sam with his well-known smirk in place. „A lot of people wrote that they think you are sexy as fuck.” 

Sam shook his head stubbornly. „No, they didn’t.” 

„Check it again.” Gabriel demanded as he handed the phone to his boyfriend, waiting smugly for the taller man to read the top comments under their picture. He loved to watch as different emotions crossed his boyfriend’s handsome face: doubt, disbelief, shock and confusion. Eventually, Sam blushed (which was cute as hell) and set the phone aside onto the bedside table. Gabriel’s gleaming eyes were fixated on his flustered boyfriend and he couldn’t hold back the joy he felt upon seeing Sam finally accept the fact that he was gorgeous. And people were aware of it too now, thanks to Gabriel. 

„You are beautiful, Samsquatch.” Gabriel whispered as he flung one leg over Sam’s body to straddle his hips. He bent down so their bodies were flush together and used his deepest and most seductive voice to whisper into Sam’s ear: „I want you to know how amazing your body is. And I’m gonna make damn sure that you will never think of it as anything less than perfect.” 

Sam shuddered as Gabriel’s hot breath travelled down his throat, the man’s lips soon following their way down and biting into the smooth flesh where Sam liked it best. As expected, a delicious moan followed Gabriel’s every bite of skin and the blond man was getting intoxicated by the sound of them. His hands wandered around on Sam’s body in search of the spots Gabriel knew would pull the loudest and most satisfying reactions out of the taller man. Knowing someone’s body had its perks, but being familiar with one’s physique didn’t mean that Gabriel was bored or uninterested. He loved Sam. His intelligence, his humour and his body. The way he could make Gabriel go overdrive and lose himself in the sensation. Tonight, though, it was all about his boyfriend. He would worship Sam the way he deserved to be worshipped, and maybe then, his boyfriend would finally understand how magical and stunning he was. 

And the commenters did give him some very unique ideas on what he could do with Sam’s perfect body that he was looking forward to try out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random but I can't stop if there's inspiration.  
Thank you for reading, hope I gave you good Sabriel feels. ❤️ 


End file.
